Anime Romance - Hetalia & Fairy Tail Crack One-shots
by emeralddrop
Summary: [From my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.] Crack!One-shots containing both Hetalia and Fairy Tail characters. These one-shots are merely for laughs. Enjoy!


**[Hetalia & Fairy Tail]**

_**This Strange Little Man Has a Plan**_

**[Gray Fullbuster x Italy]**

* * *

_ Okay, guys, I'm going to be truthfu right now; this is my very first crack! one-shot. ; u ; I don't know why, but I'm laughing so hard right now and I haven't even started writing it. _

_ And guys, to let you know, this is a crossover of two very brillant animes that is entirely hilarious and random as I can make it. Enjoy! (By the way, I still have extreme writer block. . . )_

**_WARNING :: OCCNESS, RANDOMNESS, FLUFF, SADNESS, STALKERS, DREAMS, THE AUTHORS ENTRY, OTHER HETALIA CHARACTERS._**

* * *

Gray has a very strange stalker right now.

And he's very strange indeed.

The stalker has a brown hair, with a cowlick that seemed to bounce everytime he moved.

The stalker always seemed to keep his eyes closed, no matter where he went.

The stalker wore a blue, older styled uniform every day, all day.

The stalker apparently really liked pasta.

The stalker hated to fight.

The stalker was rather talkative.

And the strangest thing of all; _his name_.

"Italy."

So Gray did his best to ignore him. He really did. He tried super hard.

But everyone knows that when dropped the right way, ice breaks.

Gray exploded upon Italy, leaving Italy dumbfounded and shocked.

The next day, Italy disappeared.

Everybody thought he would come back tomorrow.

But then the next day came and there was no sign.

Then the next day.

Then the next.

And the days turned into weeks.

The weeks turned into months.

Then the months turned into a whole entire year.

Some simply forgot the strange little man.

Others simply shrugged it off.

But Gray, poor Gray, was now regretting what he did.

Why did he do it?

Wasn't he used to Juvia stalking him?

He shouldn't have broke.

But why did Italy watching him annoy him so much?

Gray never really could figure out why.

Until, one day, he found a little pot sitting on his porch of his apartment.

Confused, he brought it inside to the kitchen.

He looked at the pot and stared at it for a little, before looking at the tag on it.

Upon the tag, there was a picture of pasta and three words.

**I love you.**

The first to come to mind wasn't Juvia or even Erza.

It was Italy's.

A warm feeling entered the ice mans body and a rare, genuine smile graced his face.

He opened the pot and the smell of fresh pasta reached him.

Just as he was about to take a bite, realization punched him in the face.

Gray had fallen in love the with the strange, litte man and his different ways.

He grinned, light as a feather.

But then reality kicked in.

_Am I gay?_

* * *

Italy watched his beloved from afar. His binoculars were practically glued to his face as he watched his beloved's reaction. Seeing him blush, Italy dropped the binoculars and jumped off his seat. He started to dance around and sing while unicorns pooped rainbows and it rained skittles.

For some reason, Greece's numerous cats were dancing to the Harlem Shake, while Germany and Japan gazed, starstruck, at a cutie catcher on a stand. America and China were being snuggled by red pandas and force fed apples. England, Canada, and Chile were being hypnotized by a penny. South Korea, Ireland, and Scottland were getting tickled by bananas, and so on and so forth.

Italy stopped his prancing and sent a look around at everyone. He rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Now there's no one in my way and my beloved is coming this way! Such a great mastermind am I, no one would believe it was truly I!"

All of the sudden, a tiger appeared out of no where and upon it was a warrior princess by the name of Rico. Rico was the herione-

* * *

"Okay, Rico, shut up," my friend glared at me. "No one wants to hear your stupid dream about that crack ship crossover."

I started to anime cry. "B-But! MOMMY TOLD ME SHARING IS CARING!"

* * *

_And guys, I support Gays, Bis, and trans. So please, stfu and gtfo. These people are amazing, and some of my close friends are these. _

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
